Las Doce Audiencias
by WienGirl
Summary: Saori ha traído a sus doce caballeros dorados a la vida luego de la batalla contra Apolo pero ello conllevará a que haya muchos cambios en el Santuario y en sus vidas. He aquí la audiencia que ella tuvo con cada uno de ellos, doce audiencias en total. Cap 3: Aldebarán de Tauro
1. Las cartas de Saori

**Las Doce Audiencias**

.

.

**1**

**Las cartas de Saori**

.

.

.

Tatsumi llevaba días esperando a su ama con impaciencia sin tener ni rastro de ella como para ir a buscarla como solía hacer en situaciones de peligro pero ahora era diferente porque la Señora Kido se había marchado hacía varios días para tener una junta muy importante con su padre Zeus ya que debía tocar puntos cruciales respecto al destino de sus caballeros dorados.

—Es de vital importancia que vaya al Monte Olimpo cuanto antes —le dijo una tarde casi llegando de la batalla contra Apolo—, sino aclaro varias cosas con mi Padre y el resto de los Dioses esto no terminará nunca. Quiero que te quedes a cargo mientras no estoy.

—Como Usted ordene Señora pero ¿cuánto tiempo estará fuera? —para el mayordomo era imposible ocultar su preocupación ya que era la primera vez que veía a su jefa tan molesta y determinada.

—Tal vez una semana o quizás menos, aún no lo sé pero mientras estoy fuera hay algo que voy a encargarte.

Lo que ella le encomendó fue la compra de una propiedad ubicada a medio camino entre la zona norte de Atenas y el pueblo de Rodorio, ella no le dio más detalles solo le dejo indicado que fuera un chalet a su gusto de ella pero que luciera lo menos llamativo posible. Tatsumi sabía a la perfección que clase de inmuebles le gustaban a su jefa pero no entendía el por qué comprar una propiedad en esa ubicación exacta en vez de adquirirla en la zona lujosa al sur de Atenas.

Así que los últimos días los dedicó a la búsqueda de dicho inmueble. El chalet en cuestión tenía dos pisos, de paredes blancas y altos techos de teja roja además una barda lo rodeaba y estaba equipado con un complejo sistema de seguridad difícil de detectar ya que deseaba que se viera lo más común y corriente sin dejar la seguridad de su ama de lado.

Contrató a un profesional que lo ayudara con la decoración de la casa así como con la compra de muebles ya que estaba seguro de que su jefa no querría perder el tiempo con esos detalles y conociéndola habría contratado al mismo hombre también. El interior de la casa debía lucir como el palacio que habitaría una dama de alta sociedad como ella.

Todo debía quedar perfecto antes de que la Señora Kido volviera de su audiencia.

Tatsumi estaba listo esperándola en la puerta de la recién adquirida propiedad ya que la última indicación fue hacer el registro de salida del hotel y esperarla en la ubicación acordada. Todo estaba listo y solo quedaba esperar no importaba cuantos días habían pasado ya.

Saori Kido llegó de improvisto una mañana luciendo tan elegante como siempre analizando con cuidado el interior de la propiedad mientras Tatsumi lucia su mejor porte esperando que fuera del total agrado de la joven, no podía ocultar lo mucho que se había esmerado en encontrar el chalet más apropiado y a la altura de una dama como ella.

—Es perfecto —dijo ella rápidamente—, sabía que no podía esperar menos de ti y la decoración es exquisita.

—Me alegra mucho que sea de su agrado mi Señora.

—Estupendo y esto concluye la primera parte del plan que tengo en mente. Ahora necesito que convoques a Seiya y los otros, tengo mucho que discutir con ellos y contigo.

—Muy bien llamaré al Hospital enseguida, debieron darlos de alta hace un par de días.

—Excelente.

Mientras Tatsumi hacía lo propio ella subió a la que sería su habitación para descansar un poco ya que la Audiencia con los Dioses había tomado más días de los planeados pero al final había valido la pena ya que su punto quedó demostrado y su deseo sería respetado siempre y cuando ella misma respetara los requisitos para que la muerte y resurrección de sus caballeros dorados terminara. Sería muy doloroso dejarlos partir pero era indispensable o siempre estarán al servicio de cualquier dios sin ningún respeto por sus vidas.

—Ha llegado el momento de redactar una carta a cada uno de ellos —tomo un papel y pluma dispuesta a escribir el primer borrador de esa carta de despedida que indicaba tres cosas importantes: reunir sus pertenencias y objetos personales, dejar la armadura dentro de su caja de Pandora y salir de forma definitiva del Santuario—. Sí, es la mejor forma de garantizarles protección y anonimato de ahora en adelante.

La carta que le dejaría a cada uno de ellos diría más o menos lo siguiente:

"_Apreciable…_

_Por medio de la presente le comunico que es necesario que tome las pertenencias que tenga en su templo y abandone el recinto al… del día de hoy. Así mismo deberá renunciar a la posesión de la armadura de oro y a su rango. Deberá dejar la armadura en el templo dentro de su caja de Pandora y salir del Santuario a la brevedad posible sin dejar nada atrás._

_La razón de esta decisión le será informada en la audiencia que tendrá conmigo el día de… justamente al... La ubicación del lugar donde se encontrará con ella está descrita en el mapa contiguo._

_Se le pide de la manera más atenta que no llegue tarde a la cita puesto que es indispensable su presencia para discutir temas importantes relativos a su futuro._

_Atentamente,_

_Athena"_

Una lágrima resbaló por su rostro al leer el documento que acababa de redactar, sabía que era una decisión difícil pero lo hacía por ellos. Fue directo a su nuevo despacho para escribir las doce cartas ya que debía organizar doce citas para los siguientes días sin perder ni un minuto; la operación que tenía en mente debía quedar completada antes de que terminara la semana o los Dioses no respetarían el trato que tenía con ellos. Apolo dejo libres sus almas y cuerpos no hacía mucho, por lo que seguramente, los doce ya debían estar en sus recintos o lo estarían dentro de poco tiempo.

El único que no quiso participar en esos tratos o bien saber más del tema fue Shion. Él le dijo desde un inicio que prefería el camino de la muerte y regresar al mundo como una persona diferente ya que había estado más de doscientos años en servicio y lo único que deseaba era un merecido descanso.

—Será como desees —ella se despidió de él y lo vio partir en medio de una estela de luz.

El otro caso especial era el anciano Maestro de los Cinco Picos pero él accedió a tener una audiencia con ella ya que quería hablar un par de temas importantes antes de tomar la decisión que ella ya conocía.

—Es importante que hablemos Atena —le dijo cariñosamente—, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi nacimiento pero no puedo irme sin dejar concluidos mis pendientes.

— ¿Entonces ya tomaste tu decisión?

—Así es. No se preocupe yo sé por qué está haciendo todo esto.

En realidad serían solo once audiencias complejas.

—Mi Señora, los caballeros de bronce ya fueron notificados y estarán aquí dentro de poco tiempo.

—Perfecto, ¿también convocaste a Jabú y los otros?

—Sí, vendrán hasta aquí para el mensaje importante que quiere darles.

—Estupendo, ahora quiero que envíes a unas tres personas al Santuario, necesito saber el estatus de cómo están las cosas por allá y si ya estarán los doce caballeros dorados en sus templos.

—Muy bien. ¿Quiere que les demos algún mensaje de parte de Usted?

—Así es. Entregarán un sobre cerrado a cada uno de los caballeros, adentro está una carta escrita por mí en la que los convocó a una Audiencia personal. En la siguiente semana tendremos mucho movimiento en este chalet así que date prisa.

—A la orden.

Mientras Tatsumi reunía al personal adecuado para la misión ella se dedicó a terminar las cartas, habría sido más fácil escribir solo una plantilla en el computador y cambiar el nombre del destinatario pero no quería hacerlo así porque prefería que fueran de su puño y letra. Sería una despedida pero debía ser lo más apropiada posible aunque tuviera mucho de qué hablar con cada uno de ellos.

.

.

Seiya, Shun y Hyoga fueron los primeros en llegar aquella soleada mañana, los tres no entendían del todo a qué se debía el llamado urgente de Saori pero como era una petición de su diosa acudieron casi en seguida sin preguntar. Para ellos el llegar a una residencia nueva no era ninguna sorpresa ya que sabían que ella solía comprar casas aquí y allá por lo que aquello paso desapercibido para ellos pero lo que no les paso por un lado fue la expresión de seriedad que tenía la joven en su rostro al verlos.

—Tomen asiento mientras llegan los demás porque tenemos muchas cosas que discutir respecto a lo que sucederá en este chalet en los próximos dos días.

—Pero Saori…

—Allá está la sala —ella no dijo más dejándolos perplejos con su actitud tan estresada y poco cordial por lo que los tres se sentaron sin decir más pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la joven que iba de aquí para allá con un asistente cambiando sillas y mesas de lugar.

—Quiero que todo quedé listo en menos de media hora.

Tatsumi llegó en ese momento acompañado por tres jovencitos quienes esperaron a fuera sin decir nada.

— ¿Ya entregaron las cartas? —preguntó ella con impaciencia.

—Así es, le fue dejado un sobre a cada uno de los caballeros dorados. Los encontramos dormidos en los doce recintos tal y como Usted lo anticipó.

— ¿Los despertaron?

—No.

—Muy bien ahora dame estatus de la situación en el Santuario.

—Está totalmente desolado, tal y como Usted ordenó todo aprendiz y habitante ha dejado el lugar. Recorrimos todo el territorio para corroborarlo.

—Perfecto y ¿qué sabes de Jabú y los otros?

—Vienen en camino, estarán aquí en cualquier momento así como Ikki y el caballero dragón.

Se le pagó a los tres jovencitos por su apoyo llevando las cartas y por recorrer el Santuario y se marcharon de ahí.

Los tres caballeros de bronce vieron como Saori se sentaba delante de ellos visiblemente más tranquila y pidió les ofrecieran algo de beber. Seiya fue el primero en hablar ya que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando en esta casa.

—Queremos que nos expliques por qué hay tanta conmoción en este lugar, ¿hay alguna nueva amenaza en puerta?

—No Seiya, no hay peligro en puerta solo que habrá cambios muy fuertes en el Santuario y esos cambios van directo sobre los caballeros dorados. Los convoqué a todos Ustedes ya que deben estar al tanto de lo que se avecina y como procederán de ahora en adelante respecto a ellos.

— ¿Qué le pasará a los Caballeros Dorados Saori?

—Nada malo Hyoga, eso te lo puedo garantizar pero ya lo sabrán apenas lleguen Jabú y los demás. Necesito que estén todos reunidos para poder dar el mensaje sin tener que repetirlo.

—De acuerdo…

De nuevo se habían quedado con dudas pero no podían hacer nada más que esperar.

.

.

Shiryu fue el primero en llegar seguido del grupo de Jabú. Saori no había dicho ni una palabra ya que quería que todos estuvieran sin falta pero antes de que llegara Ikki apareció otro invitado que no se esperaban.

—Es Kiki.

El joven aprendiz de la casa de Aries entró muy desanimado al chalet y tomo asiento sin decir nada. No obstante no pudieron hacerle preguntas ya que Ikki, el último invitado, llegó de improvisto y ahora fue Saori quien tomó la palabra delante del grupo de hombres que la miraban ansiosos por saber qué estaba pasando. Tatsumi cerró la puerta del salón y se quedó dentro.

—Me alegra mucho que estemos todos reunidos y perdonen por mi rudeza pero hemos tenido varios días agitados por lo que está por venir. Les pido por favor que no pregunten nada hasta que haya terminado de hablar ya que es mucho lo que tengo que comunicarles.

Se reacomodó en su silla bebiendo un poco de su té y continuó.

—Como bien saben después de que la batalla contra Apolo y Artemisa terminara tuve una audiencia muy larga con los Dioses del Olimpo a causa de los daños hechos a todos nosotros y al Santuario. Varios de Ustedes sabían de esa audiencia y otros seguramente no pero no lo haré muy largo e iré al grano.

Hablé con mi padre Zeus respecto a cómo cada Dios que viene a la tierra toma las almas de mis Caballeros y hace con ellas lo que les plazca sin consultarme, esto no lo tengo que afirmar ya que Ustedes han visto como sucede, de repente tenemos caballeros dorados resucitados en bandos opuestos; como se está volviendo un problema de grandes proporciones los convoqué para avisarles de la decisión que he tomado respecto a los caballeros dorados y lo que harán Ustedes de ahora en adelante.

El salón estaba en total silencio, todos esperaban las palabras de la diosa quien había tomado una decisión muy trabajada que los afectaría de alguna forma positiva o negativa.

—Los caballeros dorados han vuelto a la vida gracias a mí. Yo los traje de regreso para relevarlos de sus servicios al Santuario.

— ¿Qué dices Saori? Están vivos y vas a relevarlos.

—Así es, durante esta semana estaré ofreciendo dos tratos a cada uno ellos —esta vez Saori se puso de pie muy seria y se dirigió al centro del grupo—. Para garantizar que nadie tenga poder sobre ellos necesito sellar sus cosmos y rearmar sus memorias, por consiguiente ellos no sabrán que estuvieron en el Santuario, que los dioses y el cosmos existen.

— ¡No puede ser! —Esta vez Hyoga interrumpió el discurso de la diosa horrorizado por sus palabras— Quiere volveros personas normales borrando todo rastro de sus glorias en batalla y de nosotros también.

—No Hyoga, no es así. Por favor escucha antes de gritar.

—Lo siento…

—Ellos podrán recordar que los conocieron a Ustedes pero no en batalla sino en cualquier otra situación ajena al entorno del Santuario. La misión que les voy a pedir es que jamás les mencionen lo ocurrido, les pido de la manera más atenta que si los llegan a ver en el pueblo más cercano no mencionen que los dioses existen o el cosmos ni ningún tema relacionado a eso.

Entiendan que tengo que garantizarles a los dioses que ellos no tendrán acceso al cosmos ni intervendrán en ninguna batalla futura. Es de vital importancia que lo asimilen y acepten.

—Es imposible lo que nos estás pidiendo Saori… —Seiya se levantó muy consternado antes de dejarla continuar—, son nuestros hermanos de batalla como podríamos pasarles por un lado en la calle sin… —Seiya no pudo continuar por que alguien lloraba, era el pequeño Kiki quien derramaba lágrimas sin poderse contener.

—Kiki no perderás el contacto con tu Maestro Mu —indicó Saori en un tono mucho más amable— solo cumple con lo que estoy solicitando. Por favor todos entiendan que esto me resulta muy difícil a mí también pero lo hago por ellos para que tengan un mejor futuro luego de haber padecido tanto.

Saori se dejó caer envuelta en lágrimas y hasta ese momento todos se dieron cuenta de lo complicado que era para ella. Todos sabían que tendrían que dejar ir a sus colegas y tratarlos diferente de ahora en adelante pero les resultaba difícil asimilarlo en especial al pequeño Kiki. Sería como lidiar con alguien que tuviera amnesia sin poderle revelar su verdadera identidad.

—De acuerdo —dijo Shiryu muy resignado pero sin perder la compostura— si es por el bien de todos no veo por qué no podamos tratarlos como a cualquier persona. Creo que lo único que queremos todos los presentes es que ellos estén vivos y con una nueva oportunidad entonces habrá que hacer el Sacrificio. Kiki podrá venir conmigo para que no esté solo, yo seré su maestro.

—Shiryu…

El pequeño lo observó sorprendido aun sin asimilar cuantos giros había dado su vida en pocos días.

— ¿Qué pasara con Shaina y Marin?

—Las amazonas han salido del Santuario también. Shaina estará bajo mis órdenes hasta nuevo aviso y Marín… bueno ella decidió tomar otro camino aprovechando que estaré ofreciendo esta alternativa.

— ¿Y qué hay de Shion y el anciano Maestro?

—Dohko estará aquí dentro de unos días, puedes venir a charlar con él Shiryu dijo que tenía varios pendientes que arreglar y creo que tú estás en esos temas.

—De acuerdo aquí estaré.

—Respecto a Shion pues bien él no quiso tomar esta alternativa y se despidió de todos. Aceptó el camino de la muerte sabiendo que el mundo y yo estamos en buenas manos así que estas serán mis órdenes para Ustedes: Podrán tomar un merecido descanso en los días o semanas que vienen pero deberán estar atentos a mí llamado en caso de emergencia ¿de acuerdo? Mu estará aquí mañana así como Aldebaran por si gusta venir a despedirse de ellos.

—Muy bien.

Todos asintieron pero no dejaron de comentar entre ellos lo que acababan de escuchar. Habría muchos cambios sin duda y esas doce audiencias solo eran el primero de ellos. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido pero como bien había dicho Saori era indispensable hacer toda la operación en a la brevedad posible.

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: En varias historias he hablado acerca de que los caballeros dorados son revividos y tienen una Audicencia con Saori para discutir el futuro, pues bien he aquí esas doce audiencias. Gracias por leer.


	2. Mu de Aries

**Las Doce Audiencias, capítulo 2**

.

.

**Primera audiencia**

**Mu de Aries**

.

.

"_Imperfect feelings, futile greef  
Love a device against all solitude_" – Epica

.

.

Kiki había llegado temprano aquella mañana diciendo que quería ir por su maestro Mu antes de que la audiencia comenzara; Saori no tuvo mayores problemas con eso y se limitó a esperar a que ambos regresaran al chalet. Estaba sentada en su despacho ordenando sus ideas sobre cómo iba a decirle a Mu todo lo que debía hablar con él. En apariencia era sencillo, tan solo ponerle los dos tratos sobre la mesa, explicarle por qué se había tomado esa decisión y esperarlo a que decidiera.

En apariencia era muy simple pero la realidad era que no podía anticiparse a cómo iba a reaccionar el caballero de Aries aunque trataba de ponerse en sus zapatos imaginando el escenario que presenciaría dentro de poco en su sala: ¿qué pensaría ella de toda la situación si fuera un caballero dorado a punto de recibir la noticia de que debía renunciar a todo en lo que creía y dejar su vida en el pasado para iniciar de nuevo desde cero quien sabe cómo?

—No podré reconstruirles la memoria si no sé de dónde partir y en el caso de Mu no sé nada sobre él…

En ese momento le llegaron a la mente las incontables horas de charla que tuvieron previas a la batalla contra Hades; ella sola en la noche frente a la estatua de la diosa Atenea y él llegando de improvisto preguntándole por qué estaba tan preocupada. Charlaron de muchas cosas respecto a su vida como humana y ahora como diosa, sobre lo que debía hacer cuando el malvado dios del inframundo se presentara y sobre sus sentimientos como mujer respecto al caballero Pegaso pero jamás hablaron sobre él.

Saori observó con tristeza que no sabía nada respecto a sus propios caballeros, todos ellos parecían conocerla como si miraran con rayos equis a través de su alma o, al menos, sabían sobre la Saori diosa pero solo Mu conocía a la Saori mujer. Al analizarlo con calma se daba cuenta de que dejar ir al Santo de Aries no sería cosa fácil puesto que se había vuelto su amigo y confidente además fue quien la protegió al inicio de la batalla en las doce casas. Ella sabía que era lo justo para él vivir una vida lo más normal posible pero si eso pasaba volvería a su lugar de origen perdiendo todo contacto con ella.

—Mu, no logro concretar todo lo que tengo que hablar contigo —se decía mirando al infinito— ¿por qué esto tiene que ser tan difícil? Es por culpa de los dioses y ahora todos estamos pagando el precio de su avaricia.

—Señora, el caballero de Aries está por llegar —Tatsumi anuncio el mensaje desde la entrada del despacho, Saori miro el reloj y noto que la hora convenida para la audiencia estaba a punto de dar.

—Estaré abajo en un minuto, mientras tanto hazlo pasar y que me espere en la Sala.

—Muy bien —el mayordomo regreso sobre sus pasos sin prisas mientras ella se levantaba y miraba hacía el camino al chalet.

Desde la altura del segundo piso vio a Kiki muy triste tomando la mano de su mentor y se le oprimió el corazón. Estaba a punto de separar al alumno de su amado maestro y tutor porque dentro de poco Mu no recodará haber entrenado al chico en las artes propias de su gente, dentro de poco Kiki tendrá que tratar a Mu como a cualquier persona de su comunidad. De haberse anticipado a esa posibilidad habría pedido consejo a Shion sobre cómo proceder con Kiki pero era demasiado tarde y no había marcha atrás. El plan debía seguir su curso.

Poco antes de bajar abrió un maletín que había traído con ella desde oriente, su contenido era cierta cantidad de dinero que iba a repartir entre sus doce caballeros y con toda calma sacó un sobre de su escritorio guardando la cantidad correspondiente para Mu. Una pequeña ayuda le sería bastante útil mientras se establecía.

Se dirigió con paso lento al que sería el Salón de Audiencias del chalet con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, ella también estaba triste por la amistad que estaba por desvanecerse e irse al más profundo de los olvidos.

Mu entró justo en ese momento y sus miradas se cruzaron. Él estaba realmente feliz de verla ya que lo primero que hizo fue postrarse con todo respeto delante de la diosa quien lo miraba descorazonada y a punto de llorar pero tuvo que contenerse.

—Diosa Atena, creí que no volvería a verla de nuevo y no sabe lo feliz que estoy ante su presencia. Me alegra tanto que Seiya y los otros la hayan rescatado como prometieron —se oía feliz sin duda y ese regocijo lo llevaba en su mirada.

—Escucha Mu ya no es necesario que te postres ante mí, por favor toma asiento —le señaló el sillón frente a ambos tratando de que no la mirara.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? Se ve tan triste, dígame en qué puedo ayudarla.

—Lo sabrás dentro de poco… —desvió la mirada a la puerta del chalet encontrándose con Kiki quien claramente estaba horrorizado ante la escena—. Kiki, puedes subir por favor, en un momento podrás charlar de nuevo con Mu.

—Si… en seguida —los pasos veloces del niño se oyeron en la distancia escaleras arriba.

—Esto es muy difícil Mu pero, de verdad, necesito que te sientes frente a mí —trató de no mirar al joven pero no pudo y sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo.

El la observaba con detenimiento, se notaba a leguas que trataba de encontrar la causa de su tristeza.

—Dime que ocurre —Mu le habló de un modo más allegado ahora que Kiki ni el mayordomo estaban a la vista como solía hacer cuando charlaba con ella por las noches— ¿habrá una nueva batalla y por eso me has mandado llamar?

—No Mu, es todo lo contrario, para Ustedes los caballeros dorados se viene un periodo de paz permanente.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Mu se sentó en el sillón de forma casi automática al escuchar esas palabras.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga algo de beber? —dijo ella con toda calma tratando de ordenar sus ideas y tratando de tranquilizarse ya que sentía que el corazón le iba a explotar e inconscientemente trataba de ganar tiempo.

—No, mejor dime qué pasa porque me está empezando a preocupar tu actitud. Siempre hemos sido sinceros y ahora siento que me ocultas algo muy serio.

—De acuerdo… es mejor que no prolongue todo lo que tengo que hablar contigo —tomó aire antes de continuar—. Se vienen muchos cambios en el Santuario como bien notaste cuando despertaste en la casa de Aries pero eso no tiene nada que ver con la invasión de algún dios maligno más bien es todo lo contrario. Empezaré por el principio.

—Por favor…

Ella noto que Mu miraba como le temblaban las manos y el labio. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa al hablar con alguien sin embargo el alguien que tenía enfrente no era cualquier caballero ni cualquier conocido suyo: era su amigo y si lo perdía ya no tendría quien le diera consejo en los momentos de incertidumbre porqué solo él sabía cuándo ella estaba por quebrarse y le decía justo lo que necesitaba para recuperar la fuerza.

Pero no podía ser egoísta, tenía que pensar en el bienestar de él y de nuevo recobró el valor para continuar con lo que debía decirle.

—Como bien has de recordar, cuando la batalla contra el dios Apolo terminó tuve una audiencia muy larga con los dioses del Olimpo en donde manifesté mi inconformidad ante el hecho de que cualquier dios que trata de invadir la tierra toma las almas de mis caballeros y las usa como mejor le place. Hades fue un claro ejemplo de ello mandando a traer a todos los caídos en batalla a la vida así que para evitar que esto se vuelva a repetir en el futuro tuve que llegar a un acuerdo con Seuz y, por favor, te pido que escuches con atención antes de decir nada ¿de acuerdo?

El joven no le quitaba los ojos de encima y Saori supo que estaba claramente consternado por sus palabras y por lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—Por favor continua —indico con suavidad—, yo sabré entender lo que tengas que decirme. Claramente noto todo el trabajo que te está costando.

—Lo siento Mu, estoy tratando de ser fuerte porque se trata de algo que les cambiará la vida drásticamente. Para poder garantizar que mi padre Seuz respete sus vidas y sus almas he tenido que comprometerme a liberarlos de sus servicios al Santuario y a mí.

—Pero ¿qué dices…? ¿Por qué esa decisión?... —Saori negó con la cabeza y Mu guardó silencio respetando lo que ella había dicho al inicio de la audiencia: debía callarse y esperar a que ella terminará de hablar.

— Al liberarlos de sus servicios y con su renuncia a la posesión de la armadura se borran en automático del mapa de los dioses impidiéndoles encontrarlos para involucrarlos en futuras batallas. Así mismo he ordenado la salida de todo aprendiz y soldado del Santuario ya que tengo que garantizar que ninguno de Ustedes quede visible para los dioses.

—Por eso estaba todo desolado al venir aquí…

—Así es Mu, lo que estoy a punto de ponerte sobre la mesa son dos tratos que fueron hechos pensando en su bienestar. Los elaboré a fin de darles lo mejor luego de tantas penalidades por las que han pasado y son estos: el primero de ellos consiste en darles la oportunidad de vivir sus vidas como mejor consideren y para eso deberé sellar tu cosmos y reconstruir tu memoria.

— ¡¿Qué?! No, eso no puedo permitirlo —Mu se puso de pie mirándola con horror y apunto de decirle algo pero luego de unos segundos se contuvo y se arrodilló a su lado—, entiende que mi vida es para servirte y si no tengo eso carezco de un motivo para vivir. No podría quedarme impasible viendo como el mundo se destruye mientras tú sufres por eso.

—Sabes bien que tengo caballeros de bronce que me protegen, ellos se quedarán bajo mis órdenes.

— ¿Entonces solo los caballeros dorados seremos historia? —pregunto sin entender.

—Sí, sus almas son las más preciosas para los dioses y no quiero que los maten y revivan una y otra vez. De verdad no sabes cómo me duele todo esto pero te pido que lo entiendas —no pudo contener una lágrima y solo entonces Mu no dijo más y mirándola con tristeza quitó la lágrima de su mejilla.

—Veo que no te fue fácil tomar esa decisión y no tendré más remedio que aceptarla ¿es correcto? —se levantó y tomo asiento a su lado.

Saori sentía la mirada del joven sobre ella, sabía que había algo en el corazón de Mu que no quería decirle, algo dentro del joven lo atormentaba pero no lo revelaba y, por alguna razón, ella no quería saber qué era. Lo que fuera haría mucho más difícil esa despedida.

—Es correcto.

— ¿Cuál es el otro trato?

—El renacer —dijo despacio sin mirarlo—, nacer de nuevo y vivir desde cero en un ambiente totalmente distinto aunque no te podría garantizar que esa elección te de una vida libre de malos ratos. Eso me lleva a la decisión que tomo tu maestro Shion.

—Es cierto ¿Dónde está él ahora?

—El tomo el segundo trato Mu, decidió renacer y vivir de nuevo ya que me manifestó que estaba cansado y creo que merecía una nueva oportunidad.

— ¿Tengo que decir ahora mismo?

—De preferencia pero puedes hacerlo después de que hables un poco con Kiki ya que él no tendrá esos tratos y se quedará bajo nuestro cuidado.

—Eso me tranquiliza ya que no tiene padres ni un sitio a donde volver.

Mu se quedó pensativo unos segundos y Saori estaba tentada a pedirle que le revelara lo que llevaba dentro y que le pesaba, sentía que no le iba a gustar aquella revelación o le dolería mucho escucharla así que trató de cambiar la conversación a fin de obtener otros datos que le eran importantes para reconstruir la memoria de Mu.

—Sabes Mu, a lo largo de este tiempo solo me he dedicado a hablar de mí y mis problemas pero nunca me has hablado de quien eras antes de llegar al Santuario y cómo es que terminaste siendo maestro de Kiki.

—Bueno es que no hay mucho qué decir al respecto —Mu cerró los ojos un momento y se quedó callado. Saori se imaginó que era difícil para él ya que lo estaba forzando a desenterrar su pasado y ni siquiera se había puesto a pensar si Mu quería hablar de eso.

—Si te avergüenza decirme o si te incomoda la pregunta yo…

—No. Te contaré a grandes rasgos ya que no tendré la oportunidad después de hoy —sonrió y relajo su postura —. Yo nací muy cerca del Tibet, en una comunidad muy pequeña y escondida en lo profundo del Himalaya. En realidad es más pequeña de lo que imaginas y son pocos los que quedamos de mi gente. Para podernos proveer de lo necesario necesitamos bajar a los pueblos más cercanos y comerciar con lo que tengamos u ofrecer servicios de herrería; en fin mis padres murieron en un derrumbe mientras iban a uno de los pueblos vecinos y solo yo sobreviví de milagro a ese accidente. Como podrás imaginar los padres de Kiki tuvieron la misma suerte hace unos cuatro años y así como yo quedé al cuidado de Shion él quedó a mi cuidado. En mi caso Shion era amigo cercano de mi familia y yo apenas conocía a los padres de Kiki pero aun así lo tomé bajo mi tutela así es como cuidamos de nuestra gente.

—Ya veo, por eso te tiene tanta estima y respeto y este trato que te estoy imponiendo romperá ese lazo. Me siento tan culpable…

—No tienes por qué sentirte así, esa decisión la tomaste en base a las circunstancias. Imagino que el proceder de los dioses te ha orillado a ello.

—Así es. Créeme que no haría esto de no ser necesario —lo miro con gravedad y luego continuó— hace unos días los caballeros de bronce estuvieron aquí y Shiryu se ofreció a ser maestro de Kiki en tu lugar pero no sé si sea buena idea ya que si no estás tú para enseñarle no podrá adquirir los conocimientos necesarios de tu signo.

— Kiki ha estado bajo mi tutela desde hace cuatro años. Es muy pequeño pero tiene cierta cantidad de conocimiento, lo demás tendrá que investigarlo por su cuenta en las bitácoras que tanto mi maestro como yo dejamos en la torre de Yamir, no te preocupes por eso. Yo acepto que sea Shiryu quien lo guie aunque lo único que te pido es que le permitas ser mi sucesor y se quede con la armadura de Aries cuando haya cumplido lo que falta de su entrenamiento.

—Mu… será como desees —de nuevo se quedó callado, de verdad había algo que quería decir y en ese punto Saori no sabía si presionarlo para que hablara pero ella se adelantó para no caer en esa tentación— Escucha…

— ¿Me permitirías despedirme de Kiki? Cuando fue a buscarme lo vi muy triste y quisiera decirle algunas palabras de aliento antes de que regrese a Yamir como un desconocido para él.

—No serás un desconocido para él porque decidí que podrás recordarlo pero no sabrás que el Santuario ni los dioses existen…

—Entonces con eso me confirmas que no podré recordarte tampoco.

—Sí, así es. De mí no tendrás ni una sola memoria en la cabeza pero de Kiki por supuesto que si nada más que le ordené que no te hable del pasado ni traté de refrescarte la memoria. Sería más fácil si lo borró por completo de tu vida pero creo que eso no sería justo.

—Si Shiryu será su maestro entonces no lo veré ya que estará en lo profundo de China y yo volveré a Yamir.

—Supongo que ya decidiste que trato tomarás ¿verdad?

—Sí, tomaré el primero pero antes que nada déjame despedirme de él.

—Adelante, saldré un momento para que puedas charlar con a gusto —se levantó del sillón e indicó a Kiki que podía bajar a despedirse de Mu, el pequeño bajo como relámpago y ella los dejo a solas mientras iba a otra habitación.

Saori lo observó con calma desde donde estaba y se le veía muy resignado entonces se dio cuenta de que aquello que Mu se guardaba se lo llevaría de regreso a Yamir porque no se lo iba a decir eso era un hecho. Algo en su interior le decía que el que no supiera esa información era lo mejor ya que como no volvería a verlo no tenía ningún caso saberlo si es que se trataba de aquello que ella creía.

Era posible que el caballero de Aries hubiera desarrollado algún tipo de sentimiento hacia ella aunque el deber se lo impedía pero así pudo haber sido. Ella misma tenía en su corazón sentimientos que no debían de estar ahí pero lo estaban entonces el joven santo de Aries podía tener dentro un sentimiento similar ya que estaba al servicio de Atena y de la paz pero no por eso dejaba de ser humano y mucho menos luego de todas esas charlas nocturnas en donde ella le dejo ver su lado más mundano poniéndose al nivel de él, por lo que de nada servía saber eso que se guardaba en su corazón ya que dentro de unos minutos ella y él serían un par de completos desconocidos y esos sentimientos se borrarían de raíz como si nunca hubieran existido.

Que horrible sería que se lo confirmara y después se perdieran en el olvido del joven ya que ella no lo iba a olvidar, Mu se quedaría por siempre en su memoria pero ella no. El secreto sería la mejor opción. Aunque todo no era más que mera especulación.

—Atena —Mu estaba delante de ella mirándola con calidez—, he decidido y será mejor seguir adelante con lo que está programado. El viaje de regreso será muy largo para mí.

—De… de acuerdo —se puso de pie y lo encaminó a la puerta —no tienes que volver a Yamir si no quieres. Elegí este chalet porque hay un pueblo muy cerca y si te quedas ahí podré saber que estás bien aunque no sepas quien soy —dijo de repente atropellando las palabras en su boca ahora que veía que el adiós estaba muy cerca.

—Te agradezco pero es mejor que regrese con mi gente, he estado lejos de casa muchos años y me gustaría rehacer mi vida allá así que espero tus indicaciones.

Algo dentro de Saori deseaba escuchar las palabras que Mu había querido decirle minutos atrás pero otra parte de ella insistía en que el trato con los dioses se cumpliera porque dentro de un par de horas llegaría Aldebarán.

—De acuerdo. No me queda más que agradecerte por todo Mu, por tus consejos y tu ayuda en los momentos difíciles. Desearía que esto fuera de otra forma pero no puede ser y ni siquiera podemos mantener algún tipo de contacto por lo que no me queda más que desearte lo mejor y darte esto —de uno de los bolsos de su vestido sacó un sobre cerrado y se lo entregó.

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Es una ayuda económica que te doy para que inicies tu nueva vida.

—No es necesario…

—Acéptalo por favor —lo miro de tal forma que le dio a entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

—Yo te agradezco por todo lo que estás haciendo, me gustaría seguir en contacto pero ya que no puede ser así tendré que despedirme.

—Adiós Mu.

—Adiós Saori —el joven bajó la mirada y giró rápidamente sobre sus pasos.

Lo último que le dio fueron las indicaciones para llegar a la ciudad y al aeropuerto o a la estación del tren. Acto seguido su cosmos iluminó toda el área y con eso los recuerdos de Mu se alterarían de tal forma que jamás podría recordar lo que había vivido desde su nacimiento hasta ahora sino que en su memoria estarían almacenados momentos artificiales de él viviendo una vida normal.

Lo vio alejarse por el camino mientras ella volvía al interior del chalet y mecánicamente subió a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Necesitaba unos minutos para desahogarse así que sin pensarlo dos veces se dejó caer en su cama donde lloró amargamente más de media hora.

Y pensar que todavía le quedaban once largas audiencias que continuar.

.

.

"_I secretly longed for something  
which had never existed"_

.

.

**Continuará…**

.

.

***Notas**: Fue la primera y los sentimientos de Mu los pueden encontrar en el relato "Inconfesable" ya que todas estas historias son desde el punto de vista de Saori. Gracias por leer.


	3. Aldebarán de Tauro

**Las Doce Audiencias, capítulo 3**

.

.

**Segunda audiencia**

**Aldebarán de Tauro**

.

.

"_Feel my emotions, believe me  
It's just like a summer breeze_" – Theatre of Tragedy

.

.

La segunda audiencia tendría lugar dentro de muy poco tiempo por lo que Saori se dio prisa para estar lista a la hora acordada con el caballero del segundo templo: Aldebarán dejando su tristeza de lado, después de todo ella sabía que las despedidas serían dolorosas y llenas de momentos emotivos con cada uno de los doce caballeros pero el plan debía continuar de acuerdo a lo programado sin hacer excepciones por mucho que le doliera.

—Seguiré adelante con la última audiencia del día —Saori anunció a su mayordomo esto mientras terminaba sus alimentos—, ¿sabes si Aldebarán ya está en camino?

—Así es, Shaina me reportó que llegará dentro de poco y que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, es sabido que el caballero de Tauro tiene una buena disposición. La audiencia con él deberá salir de acuerdo a lo planeado.

—Estupendo.

Bebió un poco más de su te mientras recapitulaba lo poco que sabía sobre Aldebarán; su trato con el Santo de Tauro fue igual de largo y junto con Mu y Aioria se convirtieron en algo así como amigos cercanos sin llegar a intimar demasiado. De hecho, Aldebarán siempre se mostró muy dispuesto a ayudarle en cuanto pudiera durante su estancia en el Santuario. Había algo en el carácter de Albebarán que lo hacían una persona de confianza e iba mucho más allá que su imponente altura y complexión; en pocas palabras era un hombre muy dulce y fuerte cuando debía serlo.

La joven se dio cuenta de que hubiera querido tenerlo cerca mucho tiempo pero ahora no sería posible, lanzó una sonrisa al aire y se encaminó a la Sala del chalet para dar inicio a la Audiencia.

Al llegar y encontrarse con el imponente Santo sintió una profunda paz en el ambiente, el joven se encontraba bebiendo una taza de té ofrecida por Tatsumi sumido en lo profundo de sus pensamientos y una leve sonrisa estaba dibujada en sus labios. Seguramente estaría recordando algún buen momento, una linda memoria que dentro de poco se desvanecería como si no hubiera existido nunca, ella estaba triste porque no quedarían ni las cenizas de aquellos días. Él se puso de pie de forma muy educada haciendo una profunda reverencia a penas la vio entrar en la sala.

—No es necesario que te levantes Aldebarán —Saori devolvió la sonrisa indicándole que volviera a tomar asiento—, ha pasado algo de tiempo desde la última vez que charlamos como colegas ¿no es cierto?

—Es cierto Atena, fue antes de que la batalla contra Hades diera inicio después de eso no la había vuelto a ver hasta hoy.

—Es una pena que nos encontremos en estas circunstancias y no en otras mucho más amigables pero no puede ser de otra forma —indicó la joven con algo de tristeza en la voz.

— ¿A qué se refiere?

—Verás Aldebarán, esta audiencia no es para comunicarte que habrá una nueva batalla en puerta sino todo lo contrario, tan es así que no volveremos a vernos después de este día.

— ¿Disculpe?

La sonrisa del joven desapareció de sus labios a una velocidad pasmosa apenas escuchó el comunicado de Saori, la diosa noto que a partir de ese punto la plática se tornaría tensa así que relajo la postura para transmitir tranquilidad al Santo frente a ella. Era importante que las cosas no se salieran de control para que él decidiera sin tantos rodeos.

—Empezaré por el principio —respiró hondo mirándolo fijamente—, seguro recuerdas la audiencia que tuve con los dioses no hace mucho —él solo asintió guardando silencio—. No estoy segura de que hayan escuchado todo lo que discutí con ellos en ese momento pero en resumidas cuentas es algo como esto: el que Hades usara las almas de mis caballeros para ponerlos en mi contra fue algo que no pude tolerar, seguro que a todos les causó sorpresa ver a sus colegas usando armaduras negras idénticas a las doradas ¿no es así?

—Así es.

—En esa Audiencia con Zeus le dejé en claro que ningún dios que quisiera invadir la tierra tiene mi permiso para tomar las almas de mis caballeros y hacer con ellas lo que quiera; evidentemente se me negó esa petición ya que los recursos de la tierra están disponibles para cualquiera entonces tuve que idear un plan para evitar que haya caballeros revividos a diestra y siniestra en bandos opuestos. Este plan que he creado es para todos los caballeros dorados ya que son el recurso más deseado por los dioses.

—Creo que nunca hubiera podido imaginarme que éramos algo así como un "_premio mayor_" para ellos.

—Como son los de mayor rango también los más poderosos y eso los hace un blanco atractivo para los dioses, ¿me explico? Entonces tuve que pensar mucho en cómo sacarlos del mapa divino para que esos dioses los dejaran en paz y el resultado son dos tratos que tengo que proponerte pero antes de eso dime una cosa —ella guardó silencio un poco antes de continuar para dejar que la paz se volviera a propagar en el ambiente ya que no deseaba que todo terminara rápido.

Tener una charla de amigos con Aldebarán le vendría bien para cerrar el día uno de las Audiencias con broche de oro además de que podría escuchar lo que él tuviera que decirle sin prisas.

—Dígame…

—Cuéntame un poco sobre ti —dijo con dulzura sin dejar de mirarlo—, me gustaría conocer la historia del caballero más fornido de los doce. Siempre te veo con una sonrisa en tu rostro, imagino que no te es difícil ver el lado positivo de las cosas ¿me equivoco?

—Bueno, en parte tiene razón —fue inevitable que esbozara una sonrisa que jamás pasaría desapercibida— pero no soy tan diferente de los demás compañeros. Me quedé huérfano muy joven y poco tiempo después de perder a mi familia la chica que sería mi Maestra me trajo al Santuario.

— ¿Tenias hermanos?

—Sí, éramos tres en total —no parecía tener reservas en narrarle esa parte de su vida pero en ese punto se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de continuar.

Fue entonces que Saori noto que el semblante de Aldebarán cambiaba lentamente, la sonrisa iba desapareciendo de su rostro para dar paso a una tristeza que parecía llevar oculta mucho tiempo y en ese momento, la joven se dio cuenta de que Aldebarán era un hombre que tenía un pasado difícil detrás de esa sonrisa que enamoraba a cualquiera.

—Perdona, creo que no debí preguntar… —Saori no sabía que más decir.

—No hay problema, mi historia no es para avergonzarse pero no es algo de lo que me guste hablar con cualquiera. Verá, toda mi familia perdió la vida en un incendio lo cual es irónico porque no había tiempos de sequias en aquel entonces pero así paso. Mi madre apenas logró salvarnos a mi hermano menor y a mí pero de mi padre y mi hermano mayor no quedo nada, ambos dieron su vida por nosotros…

—Lo lamento tanto…

—Mi madre y mi hermanito murieron no mucho después de eso ya que nos quedamos sin nada, no teníamos donde vivir y el albergue al que logramos llegar estaba tan lleno de gente sin hogar que era difícil mantenerse ahí. Robábamos para sobrevivir hasta que la situación se volvió insoportable y empezamos a buscar que comer en la basura, hasta ese extremo llegamos para poder seguir adelante pero las enfermedades no perdonan y sin dinero para acudir a un médico terminé huérfano y sin nadie a quien recurrir.

Se quedó callado por un momento mientras Saori lo observaba con tristeza, estaba algo avergonzada por haberlo hecho desenterrar todo eso y no estaba segura de cómo continuar. En ese punto sintió admiración por el hombre que estaba frente a ella, alguien que tuvo que levantarse para poder seguir adelante y conseguir un logro mucho mayor que honraría la memoria de la familia que perdió en el pasado.

—Imagino que fue tu Maestra la que te ayudó a sobreponerte de todo eso.

—Así es, Ain me encontró y me trajo al Santuario para ser presentado formalmente con el Patriarca. A él le gustó la determinación que tuve para sobrevivir y me dio la oportunidad de prepararme para ser el aspirante a la armadura de Tauro pero nunca logré simpatizar con el resto de los chicos que hacían bromas pesadas a los demás aspirantes así que casi siempre me mantuve apartado de todos hasta que nos fuimos a Brasil a empezar el entrenamiento.

— ¿Dónde está tu Maestra, Aldebarán?

—Murió durante nuestro viaje de regreso, logré aprobar mi prueba final aunque no quise matarla por mucho que lo indicaran las reglas. No obstante, no pudo llegar viva al Santuario porque enfermó debido a las malas condiciones del país en el que estuvimos, por mucho que ella tomara precauciones para cuidarnos no pudo con todo lo que nos rodeaba y murió enferma de cólera.

—Creo que estaría muy orgullosa del caballero en el que te has convertido —ella lo dijo de la forma más honesta que pudo, de verdad que cualquier tutora podría decir lo mismo.

—Es lo que Mu me dijo una vez cuando le narré lo mismo que le estoy diciendo a Usted, creo que ambos tienen razón en eso.

—Como quisiera que siempre pudieras recordar sus enseñanzas pero me temo que los dos tratos que tengo que proponerte no te darán la oportunidad de mantener esas memorias contigo.

— ¿Por qué lo dice? —en su mirada había incertidumbre y enseguida se notaba que no entendía a donde quería llegar Saori.

—Para poder garantizar que los dioses no se volverán a meter con Ustedes, tuve que crear dos planes de acción o tratos, con ellos puedo garantizarles una vida cien por ciento normal lejos de todos los problemas que crean las batallas contra dioses malignos. El primer trato consiste en darte la oportunidad de nacer de nuevo en un ambiente distinto para labrar una historia nueva de tu vida pero no volverás a poseer un cosmos ardiente y tampoco podrás pisar de nuevo el Santuario.

El joven solo la miraba sin entender ni decir palabra pero totalmente sorprendido por ambos planes.

—El segundo trato te dará la oportunidad de continuar con tu vida a partir de este punto pero el requisito es que selle tu cosmos y reconstruya tu memoria; no podrás recordar tus días en el Santuario o tu entrenamiento y mucho menos sabrás de mi existencia o de los demás dioses. Serás una persona común y corriente en todos los sentidos.

—Pero… —no hallaba como decirle lo que tenía en la cabeza—, si pierdo mis recuerdos creo que perderé una parte importante de mi persona. Las enseñanzas de mi maestra son las que me han guiado todos estos años y servirla a Usted es el eje de mi vida. Si no tengo todo eso ¿Qué tendré entonces?

—Tendrás lo que labres por ti mismo de ahora en adelante. El que te selle el cosmos no significa que borre ciertas cosas de tus recuerdos, tu Maestra seguirá ahí pero no como la joven amazona que te instruyo sino como alguna persona más que hayas conocido en tus años de juventud así como podrás recordar a todos tus colegas dorados aunque bajo otras circunstancias. Entiende por favor porque el anonimato es importante para mantenerlos a salvo de todas las batallas venideras.

— ¿Usted quiere protegernos ahora? Es gracioso como los papeles se invierten.

—No tengo otra forma de pagarles por lo que han hecho que tratar de devolverles la vida que les fue arrebatada desde pequeños. Ustedes hicieron mucho por los caballeros de bronce y por mí en este tiempo así que su sacrificio no será en vano.

El la observaba con admiración, podía sentir su mirada que trataba de entender sus razones y aceptarlas.

—Entiendo bien a dónde quieres llegar diosa Atena y te agradezco por tus intensiones pero creo que protegerte es mucho más que nuestro deber.

—Lo sé pero necesito que entiendas que debes tomar una decisión. Si uno solo de Ustedes no acepta alguno de los dos tratos los dioses no respetaran sus vida y serás un problema de no terminar nunca, ¿entiendes? —esta vez sentía como la taza de té temblaba en sus manos— yo les tengo mucho aprecio Aldebarán pero necesito que decidas, es por el bien de Ustedes doce.

—Ya veo, entonces no soy el primero al que le das estas indicaciones.

—Así es, Mu vino antes que tú y Saga vendrá después.

—No sé qué pensar. Puedo decidir ahora mismo pero confieso que le temo un poco a lo que vaya a venir después de hoy; el no tener a donde ir o una misión en la vida no es algo para lo que me hayan entrenado.

Saori sabía que él tenía razón. Siempre había vivido con una misión que seguir y su casa era el Santuario ni más ni menos. Entonces pensó un poco en alguna alternativa y en ese instante le paso por la mente el por qué había elegido la compra del chalet en esa precisa ubicación.

—Hay un pueblo muy cercano a este chalet, se llama Rodorio y puedo hacer arreglos para conseguirte un lugar ahí, con eso tendrás por dónde empezar mientras encuentras tu nuevo camino.

— ¿De verdad haría eso por mí?

—Por supuesto. El que no puedas recordarme no significa que te deje a la deriva en este nuevo cambio que se avecina.

—Vaya veo que no nos dará la espalda así nada más.

—Por supuesto que no.

—Caray, de haber sabido que tendría que decidir esto ahora mismo habría ido de fiesta con Mu y Aioria para recordar los viejos tiempos que tendremos que dejar ir a partir de hoy —lo dijo de la mejor forma que pudo, Saori sintió que el lazo entre ellos tres no iba a ser tan fácil de quebrar, sabía que siempre serían amigos.

—Yo creo que volverás a verlos —le esbozó una sonrisa para darle a entender que ese no sería el último día que los viera—, estoy segura de que los hilos de la vida los pondrán de nuevo en el mismo camino. Como si fueran viejos colegas de tiempo atrás aunque no sepan con exactitud donde se conocieron.

—Necesito saber si a partir de este punto Usted estará bien protegida, al menos dígame eso para poder decidir tranquilo.

—Lo estaré, Seiya y los demás se quedarán a mi servicio. No te preocupes por mí, créeme que todo se queda en buenas manos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —lanzó un largo suspiro antes de terminar su tasa de té—, siendo así elijo lo segundo. Quiero continuar con mi vida en este punto.

—Muy bien.

Tatsumi entro en ese momento y avisó a Saori que algunos caballeros de bronce habían llegado para despedirse de Aldebaran. Ella indicó que podían pasar mientras iba a su estudio por el sobre con algo de dinero para el imponente Santo de Tauro, los dejaría solos unos minutos ya que estaba segura de que Seiya y los demás tendrían mucho que hablar pero poco tiempo para darle a Aldebarán sus mejores deseos porque su recuerdo se perdería como las cenizas de su familia entre las llamas de aquel incendio. La puso triste el pensar en todo lo que el joven iba a perder pero la reconfortó la idea de todo lo que él estaba a punto de ganar: una vida normal en la que él mismo decidiría sus siguientes pasos en su día a día.

Al volver a la sala la sorprendio la escena de todos los caballeros de bronce presente despidiéndose de Aldebarán en medio de risas y unas cuantas lágrimas.

—Les encargo a Atena —les dijo muy solemne—, la paz en el Santuario y el mundo es ahora responsabilidad de Ustedes, no lo olviden.

Saori sonrió y se aproximó a él mientras los demás iban saliendo del chalet uno a uno.

—Es hora —sacó del bolsillo de su vestido un sobre y se lo entregó—, esta es una ayuda que te servirá para comenzar tu nueva vida, acéptalo por favor.

—Pero…

—Ten en cuenta que no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

—De acuerdo, siendo así no objetaré nada —al salir del chalet se veía claramente como la tarde estaba por caer tiñendo de rojo el cielo—. Ha sido un placer servirla, espero que de ahora en adelante el tiempo de paz sea duradero.

—Espero que sí. Mucha suerte Aldebarán, te deseo lo mejor.

—Gracias.

Su cosmos iluminó el alrededor mientras Aldebarán iba por el camino con dirección a Rodorio, ella derramó un par de lágrimas pero las quitó rápidamente en cuanto Shaina se paró a su lado.

—Tatsumi me dijo que necesita que yo esté pendiente de Saga el día de mañana.

—Así es, mañana tendré las tres audiencias más complicadas de todas; hablaré con Saga, Kanon y Deathmask. Lo que me recuerda… —el mayordomo se paró justo detrás de ella esperando sus indicaciones— Tatsumi, Kanon estaba junto a Saga cuando dejaste las cartas en el Santuario ¿es correcto?

—Así es, dormía al lado de su hermano.

—Muy bien. Shaina, yo confío plenamente en que los tres acudirán puntuales pero no creo que lo hagan de tan buen modo. Solo te pido que estés pendiente por si alguno llega a dar problemas.

—Supongo que lo dice por Dathmask, ese tipo siempre ha sido problemático.

—Espero que mañana sea la excepción.

Ahora debía descansar porque mañana le esperaba un largo día.

.

.

"_Ashes and dreams of better days…_"

.

.

**Continuará…**


End file.
